Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetotherapeutic devices, and more particularly to a magnetotherapeutic insole for a shoe or the like and a method for manufacturing a flexible magnetic core for the same.
Description of the Related Art
Magnetotherapy uses magnetic fields to provide therapeutic and restorative treatment to limbs, organs, and other parts of the body. Generally, one means by which magnetotherapy may be achieved is by bringing a magnet or a series of magnets into close proximity to the affected body part or organ of interest. As is known according to Faraday's Law of Magnetic Induction, as well as the Hall Effect, charged particles experience a force acting on them when they move through a magnetic field in a perpendicular direction. Since human blood is replete with ions and electrolytes, it has many charged molecules, particles, and the like which experience a force, including an aligning force, when moving through a magnetic field. When exposed and caused to so travel through a magnetic field, such ions and electrolytes may generate heat, causing the associated blood vessel to widen. The widening of the blood vessel would then allow increased volumes of blood to flow through the blood vessel.
Polar molecules (such as water) also respond to magnetic fields in a manner similar to that for charged molecules. Additional therapeutic or restorative effects might arise through the alignment of polar molecules as they pass through the magnetic field. When subject to a magnetic field, polar molecules rotate to align themselves with the field. Such alignment would alternate with the magnetic polarity as the polar molecules traveled through different regions of such magnetic polarity. The mechanical motion of the rotation of such polar molecules might also cause heating and the like and would also stimulate, mix, or agitate the blood in a gentle manner, causing it to gently churn. Such mixing of the blood at the molecular level may cause it to more easily recognize foreign matter. By recognizing foreign matter, the blood and/or immune system may be able to more readily address such foreign matter.
Several patents are known having various designs for the alternation of magnets of different polarity to provide spatially diverse magnetic fields. The patent to Latzke (U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,711 issued Dec. 25, 1984) and the patents to Ardizzone (U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,692 issued Jan. 11, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,072 issued May 7, 1996; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,495 issued Jul. 23, 1996) all disclose a variety of magnetic plaster and magnetic pads having certain magnetic geometries in order to achieve spatially varying magnetic fields through the use of magnets.
In the past, the only way to offer or provide both mechanical support and magnetic therapy was to insert magnets between a brace and the associated body joint. Recently, stronger static magnetic materials have become more readily available in the commercial market. Particularly, permanent magnets incorporating the element neodymium (atomic number 60) provide strong magnetic fields at common temperatures (below 120.degree. F./50.degree. C.). Strontium ferrite also provides a useful magnetic substrate. Barium ferrite also exhibits characteristics useful for a magnetic substrate. Such magnets can be incorporated into flexible fabrics or the like to provide a flexible material suitable for wrapping around joints.
By using flexible and/or elastic materials such as neoprene, nitrile, or SBR, a magnetotherapeutic foot insole previously unseen in the art could be realized. While certain portions of the human body have been emphasized as being subject to the use of magnetotherapeutic devices, it remains to be seen in the art to provide such magnetotherapy in the form of an insole to be worn within shoes or other footwear.
The sole of the foot is known for its sensitivity and for the fact that several nerve endings terminate in the sole of the foot. In some schools of medicinal thought, the sole of the foot provides therapeutic access to other parts of the body due to the connection of the nerves in the foot with such other areas. For example, in Chinese and other Oriental forms of medicine, different areas of the foot may correspond to different areas of the body. Affecting one part of the sole of a person's foot thereby may influence the biological or biochemical activities in other areas of the body. As is known with acupuncture, the stimulation or engagement of nerves, plexus, or the like by long, thin needles may serve to affect other areas of the body. The same may be similarly true with magnetotherapeutic devices when applied to various areas.
Consequently, the art has yet to address ongoing magnetotherapy for the foot, particularly the sole of the foot, which may provide therapeutically advantageous effects not only to the foot area itself, but to the corresponding or collateral areas affected by the nerves or other tissues associated with the sole of the foot.